Dear Diary
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: The Diary Of Alex Russo,and her life. Has flashbacks and her Diary Entries about her life.
1. Trailer

New story

I'm calling it..

_Dear Diary_

Mainly it will be of Alex Russo's diary. In the end her diary is stolen and is read by the person the talks about!

_**Shows Alex writing in her diary**_

"_Dear Diary," Alex starts_

_**She meets two amazing friends**_

"_I'm Mitchie", She says pulling her hand forward_

"_Nate", He says shaking Alex's hand_

_**Shows Alex continuing her diary**_

"…_today I met two amazing people.."_

_**Shows Alex crushing on her bff**_

"_Alex! You're crushing on him?!"_

_Alex hangs her head in shame_

_**Shows Nate reading Alex's diary**_

"_Alex. . I.. didn't know you felt that way.."_

_Sound good so far?_

At least two reviews and 1st chapter will come up right now.

It's in the process of being written.


	2. The Beginning Chapter 1

Thank you!

The reviews were thoughtful

So here is the story. Chapter one is up

Chapter One: The Beginning

It all started on the day Alex Russo, the young 12 year old walked home from school. She went past all the stands from the flee market, when something caught her eye. It was a stand of books. Yes, Alex Russo liked books. She wanted to be a writer some day. On the stand laid several books. One which was a Diary. It was 5$, so of course she bought it. She went home and started writing in it.

XxHomexX

"Dear Diary," she began.

_Dear Diary, Today is my first time to write in here. It's Tuesday, August 18 second day of school was pretty good. I'm on my way o being a cool 6 grader. I met my friends from 5__th__ grade. But they all have changed. they are in different groups so today I sat alone. I didn't want anyone to see me so ate in the bath room stall and when my old friends asked where I was. I said I was with my new cool friends._

_Hopefully tomorrow will e better._

_Signed Alex_

Alex Russo darted down stairs for some juice holding her diary when Teenage Justin Russo, her older Brother snatched it."Hey" ", Cried Alex

"What just reading a book!" Justin gazed down and read today's.

"Justin!" Alex whaled.

"Aw poor little Alex has no friends!" He said in a baby voice

"I do too!" She fought back." Do not!" He yelled" Do so! Justin you don't have any friends either so put a cork in it!" Alex jumped for it and landed on he floor with her diary.

"Hah hah!Sucker!"She yelled, her voice echoing while she went up stairs.

It was the beginning to her new life.

**Sorry it was too short. Chapter two should be up tomorrow! Sorry if it's not edited very well.**

They fought like brother and sister, engaging in battle for the diary


	3. I noticed you noticing me Chapter 2

_Dear Diary, It is the third day of when I walked inside the building the office was talking to a new girl. Luckily she had just started today and they told me to show her around. At first I thought it would suck but it turned out we have a lot in common and we are turning out to be great friends! I will never forget the day and time I met Mitchie Torres._

**Flashback!**

I walked inside school through the main office when I saw some girl. She had long darkish brownish hair; her height was about five foot. The office lady was talking to her instructing her where all her classes where and giving her a map of the school." Sorry, I just don't know how to get there..." the girl said. The lady frowned and looked over to me," Sweetie," she started, I looked around," Yes, you. Could you direct her to her classes? She is a new student."

I couldn't help but twitch because I was only a sixth grader, I didn't even know where _my _classes were. Sadly, I couldn't refuse, so I shook my head and slowly walked over." Here is her schedule", the lady handed it to me." Will you need a pass incase your late showing her her classes?" I nodded. She took out a piece of paper and signed it." Here you go"

"Now go on", she said.

We walked off together out of the office. Once we had past the cafeteria I started," Sorry, I really don't know where anything is, you see I'm just a sixth grader."

Her eyes had brightened up." Me too!" She seemed excited.

"Cool," I said.

She pulled her hand forward," Mitchie Torres" she stated.

"Alex, but we don't have to shake hands." I said back

She pulled her hand down slightly embarrassed." So, what class do you have first," I asked to make everything comfortable.

"Umm," she looked down to the paper," I have... Ms. Christensen."

"Really, I replied." Me too"

"Is she nice?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, except she always wears stripper shoes." We laughed.

**End Flashback!**

_..I knew from then on we were to be great friends. And really does wear stripper shoes all the times. Mitchie was only my first friend and best. I had a feeling I would meet another person to. But I didn't tell anyone. Maybe I will meet that person tomorrow._

_Love, Alex_

XxTomorrowxX

I walked in school, me and Mitchie side by side. She had a side back pack with about six Elvis's' on it. On the sides read "Andy Waldorf"? Neither of us had a clue who that was but, it didn't matter because has back pack seemed cool. I had on a pink Jan sport back pack with really cool drawings on it. Everywhere I went people said it looked cool and they asked me if I drew it. I always said yes.

We walked to the hall into the cafeteria for breakfast. I kept wondering if I was going to meet that someone today. So far it didn't seem like it. Together we walked in line and got our breakfast, Coffee cake and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That was the only good poison they had. Other words, if you didn't make it inside at a good time, you would get stuck with the breakfast pizza poison they served everyday.

As we sat our trays down, a group of girls walked past us. It was like the part In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when the school of girls had walked in. Except white doves didn't come flying out of their arm pits. Everyone had turned to stare. They were only six graders like me and Mitchie, how did they get that attention?

Mitchie and I watched as they went into the Breakfast line. They came out with Omelets and such. It was amazing how they worked in there. Even the staff believed and did everything they said. If you weren't on the popular side, let's just say you were toast. If you were lucky, you would stay as bread.

I talked to Mitchie as we scoped out boys, the good looking ones of course." Ok, my turn," I said staring around," I spy with my little eyes, two guys, straight hair, and one with curls but with side burns."

She looked around for them." Ah, I see." She replied." Very good looking" She continued to watch the one with straight hair." Oh god," Mitchie said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The guy I was looking at," She started.

"What about him!!" Did she already have a crush on him?

"I was staring at him, and he saw me! Talk about awkward!" She seemed embarrassed." Is he looking over here?" I glanced at them, while my head was down.

"Nope," I lied.

She looked up,"Alex, you liar!"

"Oh god,"she said," now he's coming over...

He approached our table."So," He said." Just thought I'd let you know I saw you looking at me and I was looking at you, just thought I'd let you know."

He walked away. As soon as he was gone, we burst out laughing, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on you!" I stated.

"What? Psh no...Psh...Psh!"She was totally embarrassed...

She turned around; there was now another guy at the table. Shane pointed at us, and the curly haired guy started to come over, but he was about our height and age.

"Don't look now," said Mitchie," But I think the short curly is coming over here. But for you.

I was still laughing when I turned around and saw him coming.

Ok thank you for reviewing, I would like 3 reviews for this chapter for continuing 


	4. Soccer Balls Chapter 3

_Dear Diary, it turns out I was right! I met that someone yesterday at school when Mitchie and I were scoping out boys. He had curly hair and an amazing smile._

**Flashback!**

It was right after Mitchie said that boy was coming over for me, but she was wrong. It turned out the boy was smiling towards me, maybe it was a smile. I'm not sure. Anyways, when he reached our table he said" So are you the one who noticed my brother?" He was asking me, and I did was blush. I was in relief after Mitchie said she was the one." Huh," he paused for a moment." He wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him this Friday."

Mitchie had seemed shocked. It was her second day and already she was asked out, I felt hopeless. Mitchie stuttered before she answered. "Umm, "she seemed like she was asking a question. "What grade is he in?" I was right.

He thought for a second. "7th"He stated knowingly." His name is Shane, Shane Grey."

Mitchie stared at me. She didn't know what to say because they were a year apart. But it seemed alright because if they really did make it usually the man is older. Right? It would just seem weird if she was older. Mitchie seemed like she was asking for me permission.

I gave her thumbs up secretly. The curly haired boy seemed to have notice because he raised an Eye brow. "Well, sure. Ok" She seemed happy she was going out with a 7th grader.

"Ok, he will probably ask you for your address tomorrow or something." With that he walked away. I felt sad because I secretly wanted him to be the person I was going to meet. But then, I suddenly remembered seomthing. _When a guy walks away, but looks back, it means he likes her. _I wasn't sure if that was true because I had heard it last year from my friend Harper. Harper was usually... crazy. But sure enough, he turned around!

**End Flashback!**

_..It wasn't until after lunch at recess when I really met him. We were outside on the basketball court while everyone was playing football and soccer, kicking it to the Gym wall .I absolutely will never forget when I met Nate either .I almost got hit with the soccer ball!_

**Flashback!**

Mitchie and I walked over to the Gym wall when bunches of people sat. We stood near one of the Gym doors near the water fountain. We were talking about how one day we would get a ride in the elevator that people use when they have broken legs and feet. It was our goal before we went to high school because it was now or never.

I didn't notice the second Nate started to walk over, but Mitchie did. I'm pretty sure that's why she started fixing her hair and making sure it was flat. She turned towards him and said,"Hey."

"Hi" He said looking at me, completely ignoring Mitchie. When I realized she fixed her hair for him I mentally called her a slut. I hadn't told her that I liked him because I thought it was just a crush.

Obviously, it wasn't.

"Um hey. " I said looking down, twirling a lock of my dark brown hair.

"I haven't formally introduced myself," He started. He looked towards Mitchie.

She realized a few seconds later he wanted to know her name." I'm Mitchie", she says pulling her hand forward.

He nodded." And yours," He asked"

"Alex, Alex Russo", I said.

"Nate", he said shaking my hand.

**End Flashback!**

_..I knew we had a moment. The second he shook my hand I felt, a sparkle .He must have felt it too because he let go and stared at me."Well, we must be going"Mitchie had said breaking the weirdness .I hope he likes me too_

_Love, Alex_

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter if you want it. I'm writing it right now._ Lie_ LOL


	5. I Like You Chapter 4

Sorry for waiting so long. But I'm here now so here it goes.

Chapter 5: I Like You

_Dear Diary, it's been a few days now that Nate and I have been friends. We've been getting along great! Nate has mostly been with us now. I think Shane is going to ask _

_Mitchie is she wants to be his girl-friend. They-re getting really serious about each other._

_He's taken her on real dates, movies, out to eat, theme parks, they really like each other._

_Hmm well that's it for now._

_Alex_

XxTomorrowxX

_Dear Diary, I was right! Yesterday at lunch Shane asked Mitchie if she wanted to be his girl-friend!! Ahhh!! She said yes so many times they started to laugh. Hmm lucky Mitchie and her moments…_

**Flashback!**

We were eating lunch in the cafeteria at our round table. Today they were serving Mashed Potatoes and Chicken. "Gross, what is this?" Mitchie is scooping up her mashed potatoes.

We all laughed," I think it's our trip to the hospital" Shane said after he tasted it.

"Ok I'm done with this. Who wants to go outside?" I said picking up my tray.

They all rose and we walked to the trashcans dumping them in one after one. Mitchie and I connected arms as we went outside and the boys fell behind us. Once we got outside and went to our usual place Shane pulled Mitchie away.

He held her hands and was talking to her. At first I thought he was going to break up with her but then Shane smiled and said something that changed Mitchie's mood. She sprung up and leaped into his arms. They were still far away as the bell rang to go to class. _Great. Now I don't know what he said._

I walked to class with Nate as we talked about small things.

**End Flashback!**

…_That makes me think about telling Mitchie I like Nate. But should i? Idk. I'll think about it tonight._

_Alex_

XxThe Next DayxX

_Dear Diary, It was morning before school on Tuesday. I'm going to tell her that I like Nate. I wonder what she'll say. I will wear something fantastic so she will get the hint I want to tell her something. I will wear…Black leggings with a black too-too, and my Beatles shirt. I guess I'll tease my hair today, haven't done it in forever since Mitchie made me cut it like that. Ok well have to get ready for school._

_Love Alex _

XxLater On After SchoolxX

_Dear Diary, Oh wow .I told her and she was telling me all these crazy things how she thinks he likes me too…_

**Flashback!**

"Mitchie!" I yelled as she entered the school. She came running to me saying 'hello' as we hugged.

"Hmm, so.," I could tell she knew something was up." What's the special occasion?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something!" I think I was a little to excited.

"What?! Did you finally get your ears pierced?!" Yeah that's right. I don't have my ears pierced. I'm too scared too!

"Noo! I already told you I'm not going to. Not until people know and start laughing at me," Mitchie cut me off.

"EVERYONE! ALEX RUSSO DOESN'T HAVE HER-,"I jumped on her and tackled her to the ground covering her mouth. You could hear her still trying to speak.

She stopped." Are you going to be quiet now so I can tell you?"

She nodded her head; I gave her my hand and pulled her up." So what is it?" She asked.

I whispered in her ear, her eyes growing bigger for every word." OMG YOU LIKE NA-"Shane came in and heard Mitchie stop. His eye brow rose.

Mitchie began to finish her sentence,"Na-sa…"She put a thumb up to me" You geek. Shane! Alex her, likes NASA."

"Alex. You dweeb! I'm going to tease you about that now on." Shane said laughing.

_I'm the dweeb? Really? Your shirt is tucked , dweeb._

"Whatever, I don't care." I said shrugging.

Mitchie looked at me hugging Shane mouthing 'We'll talk later.'

XxLaterxX

At free period, I met up with Mitchie and we started talking about it." I knew it; from the first time we met Nate that you liked him."

I blushed." Quiet, he sits right over there!" I had Nate for ALL of my classes surprisingly. We would sit together for all of them and mess around. We had gotten to know each other just as well as Mitchie and I know each other.

"Sorry," she whispered." It seems like he likes you too, why don't you ask him out?"

"What? You have got to be kidding me. First, I'm positive he doesn't like me. He told me he likes some girl named Miley.I don't know who she is or what she looks like, but as far as I can tell he sounds like he really likes her. Second, what are you thinking! Girls don't ask _guys _out! It's against the girl code!"

Mitchie thought for a moment, processing everything." One, I know Miley, shes ok I guess but I hear she has a thing for a lot of guys. Two, You dumbass it's not in the girl code! Rule 5, girls don't have to **wait **for guys to ask them out, you can ask if your sure they like you. Because if you did then, that would be embarrassing if he didn't."

"Sounds like a it doesn't matter because I'm not asking. I don't know at all if he likes me."

Mitchie gets excited," Well lets find out!" _Oh no._" NATE, COME HERE!"

_Oh god, just hide myself from humiliation._

"Nate, I need to ask you something. Alex go away. This is a _private _conversation, none of your business. Shoo-shoo."Mitchie is a very convincing person.

I walk away dumb-witted, I had actually believed everything she said._ Man she's good._ I wondered what they were talking about. She casually laughed once and a while. I was very _envious _of her at that moment. She seemed, so interested at everything he said. His looks, made him seem so-so interesting. His curly brown hair, hazel sparkling eyes, lips so soft and perfect if I had no self control, there are many things I would do to that boy. Just give me a few minutes and I could make him fall in love with me. I'm quite the charmer, but I wouldn't do that to someone not interested. It's not right.

Oh, time passed by quickly, Mitchie is motioning me over and Nate is standing up walking away from the tableh_op god no, he's, he's looking back._

How to break my heart in 6 seconds.

That's the end of the chapter. I think it was well. I liked the ending personally. Review please?


End file.
